Ravaged Earth
by Squadron Leader Beta
Summary: Dax McDaniel was a regular normal teen before the end. Before the world went crazy and went to war with each other. Now he must lead a new way for the survivors. As his crazy idea to find help from off-world lands them aid from a warring galaxy, hope burned brighter for them.
1. The End

Earth Date - May 6, 2017

Los Angeles, California

123 days after the End Day

* * *

"Attention! If anyone is receiving this message! We need help! The Earth is falling apart and is in an endless war! Please send help!" Dax McDaniel cried into the microphone attempting to send a message in deep space as the last hope for humanity. The world has turned to a hell world of radiation, mutation, and anarchy. Millions died when everyone lost their minds and started a Nuclear war. World leaders haven't been seen or heard from since _End Day._ Radical groups took control and are struggling for their power while the rest of humanity are struggling to survive this new wasteland. "Our coordinates are 34.0522 degrees North, 118.2437 west! Please send help!"

* * *

Earth Date - February 19, 2016

Los Angeles School of Intelligence, Los Angles, California

319 days before the End Day

* * *

"When the Atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the Japanese Empire surrendered and World War Two ended. But the way it ended caused fear and suspicion within the world. After all the U.S has the world's most powerful weapon in the Twentieth Century." Mr. Kirms said to his History class while Dax waited impatiently to get out and head home to finish building his new computer. Dax found that history was boring and slow. "This fear increased when the Soviet Union gained its own Nuclear weapon starting the arms race. Every day civilians thought the world was going to end soon and fortunately it didn't." Kirms went on and on about the Cold War, the potential Nuclear War and World War Two till the bell ranged. Everyone walked out of the classroom and headed towards their lockers. When Dax arrived at his locker her saw his girlfriend Lily standing next to it.

"Hey Dax. Ready for the game tonight?" Lily asked.

"Yep. Are you?" Dax asked.

"Of course. I'm certain that we're going to win tonight."

"I got to get home. See you later."

"See you later." Lily said as Dax walked home. His house was a fifteen-minute walk from the school. As he opened the door he saw Daniel West the neighbor, waving at him.

"Hello little spaceman." Daniel. He gave Dax the nickname "little spaceman" after Dax wore a homemade spacesuit five years in a row. Daniel's mom was an immigrant from Jamaica while his dad was an immigrant from Japan. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Dax replied.

"See ya later spaceman." Daniel said as he disappeared into his home. He looked on the back of the door was a sticky note. He picked up the note.

_The hospital needed a nurse for the night _

_and I was on call._

_There's Pizza in the freezer. _

_Follow the instructions on the box._

_Dad will be back home at around five._

_Love Mom._

He put the note back and headed toward his small room. His mom works as a nurse at the Hospital of LA while his dad worked as a satellite technician for some company. As he got to his desk he threw his bag down and began to work on his computer. For days Dax been finding parts and tools to build a new kind of computer to map out space. His favorite topic. He sees the stars and thinks of the millions of worlds waiting to be discovered.

* * *

Earth Date - February 20, 2016

White House, Washington D.C

318 days before the End Day

* * *

"We are the _Freedom People of Nuclear Earth_. We demand that the traitorous United States of America surround its military power including its Nuclear arsenal to our brotherhood. Under our control, we will ripe away the tyrannical governments of Russia, China, Iran, France, the United Kingdom, Syria, Iraq, and more dictatorships. Meet our demands or we will destroy the United States principles and then it's people. You have ten hours to meet our demands." a man in a camo ski mask demanded in a video. Two men stood next to him holding AK-47s.

"Threat level." President Dylan Spears asked his Generals.

"The threat is low. These Freedom People of Nuclear Earth are a ragtag group of anarchists who lacked any tactical formation or military procedures. They also lacked members. So believe that they have maybe four official members." Army General Rogers answered.

"So why are we viewing it?" Spears asked.

"It was sent to the White House in a package with the word Bomb written on it." Secretary of Defense Jones answered.

"Where is their base of operations?"

"Unknown. They move around vandalizing public and government buildings, destruction of Government property, mostly misdemeanors and felonies. Not much terrorism."

"So what do we do now?"

"We'll put a description of what we know at the airports and federal agencies but that's all we can do." Rogers replied.

"Okay good."

* * *

Earth Date - February 21, 2016

Rome, Italy

317 days before the End Day

* * *

"The American tyrants have refused to submit their armies to us. Should we move into _Tyrants Fall_?" Stephen asked the Wiseman. The Wiseman formed this group to bring down the corruption of the world governments. He is a prophet to his worshipers and loyalist.

"Proceed. We shall bring this world to the age of Salvation." the Wiseman said giving his soldiers hope.

* * *

Earth Date - February 26, 2016

Los Angeles, California

312 days before the End Day

* * *

"And the Downtown Titans have the lead at 28 to 7. Three minutes till halftime." an announcer said. Dax was waiting for Lily at the front of the stadium. So far she is a no show. The Los Angles School of Technology Titans were actually winning for once. Then he noticed his friend Benson walking up towards him. Behind him was Mikey, Maddie, and Angela.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Lily?" Dax asked. Benson looked tense, Mikey was scratching his head, Angela was shaking her head, and Maddie was looking at each group member. "What's going on?"

"Dude." Benson said as he placed his hand on Dax's shoulder. "We have to tell you something."

* * *

Dax is mad. He has been lied to since he met Lily. She was only using him to get money. He knew that Lily came from a poor family, but he thought she liked him for who he was, not his money. When he finally saw Lily the Titans were winning 28 to 14. "Hey Dax." she said innocently. "How's the game?"

"I know." he said folding his arms.

"Know what?" Lily asked confused.

"The truth. I know you been dating me because I've got money to spare. Tell me it's not true." Dax said and Lily looked speechless. "Great. Goodbye Lily." he said as he left the stadium.

* * *

Earth Date - March 9, 2016

Reno, Nevada

300 days before the End Day

* * *

"Hello Isabelle. I hope the Wiseman is feeling well." Cain said as Isabelle walked through the door. Isabelle isn't her real name, that she gave up long ago to serve under the Wiseman inner court.

"He is well last time we spook. Tyrants Fall is a go." the young woman said.

"Ah, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. May the Salvation bring us all light."

* * *

Cain drove the military Jeep Staff Car to the military base. As he got to the first checkpoint he slowed down. A Staff Sergeant walked towards him and Cain looked at his watch to reveal that it's 12:32. "Hello Captain. You aren't due to report here in 1300." the soldier said.

"I wanted an early start on some work." Cain replied.

"ID." the soldier said and Cain produced his ID. The sergeant scanned it before handing it back as they became to clear his vehicle. After several minutes he was cleared and began to move forward. After a five minute drive, he parked his jeep and proceeded inside. Where security asked for ID as his body was scanned. Once he was cleared he continued to his true destination. When he opened the Security Chief room he saw Major Blake sitting in his chair.

"Tyrants Fall is a go." Cain said and Blake smiled.

"About time."

* * *

Earth Date - March 13, 2016

Lyon, France

296 days before the End Day

* * *

Émile was drinking one of his Eighteenth-century wine when his phone ranged. The phone said "_Unknown Number_", but he knew who it was. He pressed the answer button and said, "Hello my lady. How may I be of service?"

"Tyrants Fall is a go." Isabelle replied.

"Ah. May the Salvation brings us all light." he said smiling.

* * *

Earth Date - March 15, 2016

Nazareth, Israel

284 days before the End Day

* * *

Barnabe Almog was asleep when his cell ranged. He recognized the number immediately. "Barnabe here."

"Tyrants Fall is a go." Isabelle said.

"May Salvation bring us all lights."

* * *

Earth Date - March 21, 2016

Los Angeles, California

278 days before the End Day

* * *

Dax was connecting the final wires when he heard the door open. "Dax! Your home?" his dad yelled.

"In my room!" Dax yelled to his father.

"Did you ate dinner?"

"Yeah. Mom had to help a friend from the hospital."

"Okay. I'll grab some dinner and head toward the bunker." his dad said. The bunker was something his dad discovered after his parents bought the house before he was born. He was clearing out the garage and accidentally found a hatch. When he opened it he found an old Cold War nuclear fallout shelter. Since then he been fixing it up and upgrading it for the community, who most of which laugh at but still fix it for the kid's enjoyment. Dax finds it boring and useless. The chances of a Nuclear war was unlikely and seemed to be a waste of time. He turned on his new computer and smiled. The computer had more data than anything on the civilian market. This could his key to making it big.

* * *

Earth Date - March 31, 2016

Boa Vista, Brazil

268 days before the End Day

* * *

Jacen was walking the bunkers lonely halls when his cell ranged. "The time has come." he said as he answered the phone. "I've been waiting for the code."

"Tyrants Fall." a woman replied as Jacen opened his laboratory door. The room was filled with giant red containers of creatures he altered for the Wiseman's grand plan.

"Inner Circle name?" he asked.

"Isabella. Yours?"

"Jacen."

"Targets?"

"543 Alpha, 342 Beta, 327 Sern."

"Date of Beta Delivery?"

"August 24, 2016"

* * *

Earth Date - August 12, 2016

Location Classified, Nevada

134 days before the End Day

* * *

Blake past through his security team's checkpoints flawlessly. He was armed of course, but with neither gun nor blade, but by the technology they trust. He carefully hid a flash drive in his suitcase to appear as if nothing was wrong. His office was empty leaving his computer unguarded. Blake inserted the flash drive into the security system after locking his enemy out. He let the virus do all the work. He dialed Cain's number and clicked call. "Is it done?" Cain asked.

"Yes. Began the attack."

* * *

Staff Sergeant Miles was marching back and forth with M4 in his hands to protect the assets. He knows that if this base was compromised in some shape or form millions will die. He didn't care about the heat or the sun shining down on him, all he cared about was his duty and mission. "Staff Sergeant! We have a problem with the computer!" Corporal White yelled from the gate.

"What is it?" Miles asked as he raced towards him.

"We lost all communication to the base sir." White answered.

"Damn. Higs! Send someone to base for a techy!"

"Yes sir!" Higs said as he walked toward the Humvee. Then they heard a gunshot. Miles ducked and so did White as the guards and Fluffy their dog were cut down. Miles cussed knowing that they were pinned down and the speeding sound of Humvees raced towards them.

"What are your orders sir!" White asked.

"Defend this gate! Takedown as many of them as you can!"

"Yes sir." White said as the Humvees came to a halt. Doors opened, maybe four and their footsteps were getting closer to the two soldiers. Miles bolted up and opened fire at the enemy. They were armed with military-grade Humvees, armor, and weapons. One of the Humvees gunners aimed the sergeant. If it weren't for White pulling him down he would have been dead. Glass fell onto the two soldiers as more doors opened and a smoke grenade was thrown in the tiny building. They were blinded by a mist of smoke as footsteps came closer. He aimed at the door, remember the layout of the gate. When the footsteps stopped in front of him, he opened fire. Both men traded bullets and Miles was hit in the shoulder dropping his M4. He pulled out his pistol and aimed at the door. Then he heard the window being broken apart. Miles aimed at a window and fired. The enemy opened fire and he knew he was a dead man.

* * *

By nightfall, they had taken the base with zero casualties on his side. Cain ordered the dead bodies to be placed in a closet and for them to take their places. Cain was in their newly built meeting room for the rest of the Tyrants Fall and Isabelle. At 2200 hours he made the call and his fellow inner circle member answered. "Nice to have you with us Cain." Isabelle said.

"Have we completed Phase One?" he asked.

"Yes we have my fellow Cain." Émile answered.

"Émile. It's been a long time."

"Indeed."

"Focus _Fallers_. We still have a mission. Jacen will begin the deliveries on August 24. It will take several months until he has completed the deliveries for the launch. Keep your missiles secured and detonate them if it is your last option." Isabelle ordered.

"Of course. But I suggest you hurry. It won't be long until the enemy realizes we have taken control part of their arsenal." Cain remarked.

"Then kill your enemies." Isabelle said in a chilling voice.

* * *

Earth Date - August 15, 2016

Los Angeles, California

131 days before the End Day

* * *

Dax was reading one of the newer Astronomy books when his mom came in. "You should go to bed." she said.

"I'm fifteen almost sixteen." he replied reading the book.

"You still need to go to bed. It's a school night."

"It's not like I'm watching videos or playing games. I'm reading an educational book."

"That you read over a dozen times."

"So, I can learn more."

"Go to bed." she said turning the light off. "You're a teenager, not a little kid that gets into trouble all the time."

"I know, I know." he said putting the book up and going to sleep.

* * *

Earth Date - August 27, 2016

Los Angeles, California

119 days before the End Day

* * *

Dax headed to the library to study with his friends for the Algebra test on Monday. As he walked up the steps he saw Lily walking down. They both paused staring at each other. He hasn't seen her since they broke up. He saw his friends watch from the window in the door. He walked past her but she wasn't one to stay quiet. "Dax, can we talk?"

"No." he said as he opened the door and walked inside.

"Sorry man. We tried to call you and warn you but you were already at the steps." Benson said.

"It's alright let's focus on some Algebra and let it be our only problem." Dax replied naively.

* * *

Earth Date - September 3, 2016

Atlantic Ocean

112 days before the End Day

* * *

Malcolm Richards was an expert smuggler for the right price. When a man name Jacen hired him to deliver to some box of vital weapons to some guy name Alsan he didn't bother to ask what for, he just asked for the numbers. To gain some profit and not get trapped in a double-cross, he asked for five hundred thousand American bills in advance and another five thousand after the delivery. He was sailing on his ship _The Fanner_. As he sailed he saw a Naval ship sailing towards them. Malcolm dialed for his friend Albert. "Alberto, you there?"

"Yes I am Nutty Angel. What's up?" Albert asked.

"I've got a fly coming close to me. Any ideas?" Malcolm asked in code.

"Let me check." Albert said and for several minutes Malcolm waited for his employee to answer as the ship sailed closer and closer. "Try using a Fly swatter."

"Thanks." Malcolm said as he ended the call and walked towards the bridge. "Not even a week out here and I'm getting boarded."

"Hey boss. We got a mil wanting to came aboard." Captain Greysin said as Malcolm walked onto the bridge.

"Okay, help them aboard."

"Roger that."

* * *

The moment the mil guys stepped on board he knew that something was up. He just didn't know what. "Hello gentlemen. I have the ships manifest for you." Malcolm said handing a clipboard to the mil soldier. The soldier looked over it carefully before handing it back.

"I want to see the cargo." the soldier said.

"Of course. Take your pick." Malcolm replied motioning to the large containers. Two soldiers walked toward the container and opened the doors to revealing days old bananas.

"Thank you for your corporation Mr. Junes." the mil said.

"It was my pleaser." Malcolm replied politely wishing they get off faster.

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 2016

Location Classified, Nevada

7 days before the End Day

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Grace Anderson was in the backside of her private SUV. She was on her way to a classified base that housed old Nuclear weapons that were awaiting for disarmament for a surprise inspection. Private First Class Andrew was her driver and guard for this mission. Even though it is a simple job. She was reading the bases last status report when the SUV swirled off the road unexpectedly. "What the hell! Private what were you thinking?" she said before noticing the shattered window. She ducked and dial her supervisor.

"General Rogers office. He is currently unavailable who am I speaking to?" some assistant asked.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Grace Anderson! Nuclear Arsenal 435 has been taken over! I repeat Nuclear Arsenal 435 have bee-" Grace said before an explosion engulfed the SUV.

* * *

Cain watched as the SUV burned. He had no idea if the enemy managed to send an SOS message to the tyrants. But now they must be ready for war.

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 2016

White House, Washington D.C

7 days before the End Day

* * *

As Spears entered the room, the generals and secretaries stood up. "Explain to me how terrorists managed to take our nuclear arsenal?"

"We don't know sir. But we have confirmed that the base if no longer in our control and that the base has been operating under their command." General Rogers answered.

"How long has it been under their control?"

"Unknown at this time." Secretary of Defense Jones replied.

"What is the situation with the missile itself?"

"After Lieutenant Colonel Anderson's line was cut, the missile was taken off our systems. We have no control over it." Rogers reported.

"Damn. What are our options?"

"Negation if possible, but I see this going down as a firefight."

"We're in Defcon One people. Alert NATO and the UN of the possibility of more military bases in terrorist hands."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 2016

Los Angeles, California

7 days before the End Day

* * *

Dax was in the middle of the fourth period taking his History test when the school speaker turned on. "Attention students and staff. We are being dismissed early today under federal orders. Please be safe leaving school." Mr. Harvest the school principal announced and the kids cheered at the great news. Dax, on the other hand, was confused. They never got out of school early unleased a large earthquake happens. Other than that never. This made him worried and didn't even bother going to his locker. He just headed straight for his house. As he walked on the street he saw Daniel playing his drums on the porch.

"Hey Spaceman. Got out of school early?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why though."

"Consider it a blessing." Daniel said as Dax entered his house knowing his parents were at work. He turned on the TV and headed towards the news channels.

"Today thousands of schools around the world have let their students out of school early and the governments haven't explained why." the news lady reported and Dax knew something big was going on. Something big and bad. " Along with that, all government buildings are under greater security and the military have been placed in a blackout with their families. President Spears will be reporting on the current situation in five minutes."

"What is going on?" Dax wondered. He watched the news cover more on the school before the President was on the TV.

"My fellow Americans. Today we discover terrorists have taken a vital military base and are holding Americans hostage. We are doing all we can bring them home and bring Justice to these madmen. I ask you not to panic and remain calm." Spears said and Dax was unconvinced that this was going to end well.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

Los Angeles, California

End Day

* * *

Ever since the Spears broadcast, Dax's dad had Dax go to the bunker and be ready to close it. He was worried like any good father would be. The rest of the neighborhood parents didn't think much about it and saw it as another danger we will overcome. The kids enjoyed the no-school days. Dax himself was worried about it. If anything bad happens he'll wait for anyone to come running and he closes it for the retreating families. Many people are protesting saying the U.S isn't strong enough to save hostages, but Dax knew it wasn't true. They were just gathering an army.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

White House, Washington D.C

End Day

* * *

"Status report." Spears ordered.

"NATO and the UN have confirmed that none of their military bases have been taken over by terrorists. This appears to be on isolated incident." Jones report to the President,

"Is the attack force ready?"

"Yes sir. We are a go if you give the orders sir." Rogers replied.

"Go."

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

Location Classified, Nevada

End Day

* * *

As the Chinook flu to the base, Private Payton Welks knew that it was going to hell. The Fed had sent twenty armed U.S copter to take some base he can't talk about. He looked around at his new unit. They were prepping for all-out war "Okay people." Lieutenant Swan said. "Our mission is to disarm the weapons at the base then clear it out. Any questions?"

"NO SIR!" the men yelled. Swan looked Welks.

"Do you have a question newbie?"

What weapons are we disarming sir!"

"Nukes." Swan said and the entire squad looked at the Lieutenant wondering if they heard him right.

"This base was housing Nukes waiting for disarmament when the enemy took over. We don't want these Nukes in their hands. Shoot to kill. No warning shots! You give one, you're dead! Do you understand!"

"YES SIR!" the squad yelled.

"Good! Give'em hell!" Swan ordered. They were in the air for ten minutes when the pilot's voice went over the comms.

"Target in five minutes." the pilot said as an explosion ratted the copter.

"What the hell!" one of the shoulders yelled. Welks looked and saw one of the Chinooks burning and spinning to the ground. More explosions followed as one by one Chinooks were burned to the ground.

"Change of plans! We're dropping now!" Swan said as the ropes were thrown down. Welks descended down the ropes. M4 in hand. "March to the base! Hug the wall!" Swan said and they raced to the base. Gunfire raged all around them. Soldiers fell to the gunfire while they ran. When Welks reached the base he hugged the brick wall while the rest of the men reached them. He counted nine copters down. "Okay people! Follow me, guns up!"

"YES SIR!" the soldiers yelled as they raced against the windowless wall. Welks fired at a few enemy troops trying cheap shots against them. The men in front of him stopped and Welks did as well.

"Move in!" Swan yelled and they marched to the front door guns blazing. When Welks made it inside he fired at the enemy who was out of cover. He heard the screams of wounded men and soldiers yelling for a medic. As he ran past the dead insurgents he noticed they had military-grade armor and weapons. Most likely stolen from the base. Welks ran throughout the base shooting at the enemy as he saw them. Swan and a few soldiers stopped at some an armored door by the time Welks reached them.

"Good timing newbie. We'll about to breached the launch bay." one soldier said.

"Get ready for a firefight." another remarked.

"Breach!" Swan ordered and the first soldier opened the door. Immediately the small team opened fire at the railings and stairways. Welks nerves were on edge being so close to the Nuke. Welks reloaded his M4 before opening fire again. Then the railing started to rattle as the Nuke to his left was starting to go up. He let out a course knowing that they failed. The nukes have been launched.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

Location Classified, Iran

End Day

* * *

Nawaar al-Omar was at his station monitoring the airspace near Iran when a blimp came on screen. As he zoomed in on it he saw that it wasn't a plan and was lowering its altitude. "Sir, we've got a missile incoming!" he said to his supervisor in his native Arabic. The tall man walked over and looked at the screen.

"Target?" he said and Nawaar calculated the target.

"Mashhad."

"Raise the alarm." the officer said and Nawaar did as ordered.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

Mashhad, Iran

End Day

* * *

Maajid was riding his bicycle through the city streets when he noticed the people pointing behind him. He stopped his bike and turned around to see something in the distance and getting closer to the center of the city. "May Allah protect us." he said as the unknow thing disappeared and a blinding light appeared and darkness followed. He felt an incredible heat race over him. He felt his skin burn as the seconds rolled by. The pain was unlike anything he ever felt. In an instant, he knew he was a dead man.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

White House, Washington D.C

End Day

* * *

"Nukes from France were launched towards St. Petersberg Russian and Nukes from Isreal were launched at Damascus Syria." Rogers reported to Spears.

"Just what we need. A nuclear war." Spears said. "Is there any chance we can salvage this mess?"

"Doubtful. The Iranians are already calling for war against us and the Russians are moving troops across their European border. We have no idea what's next."

"I have to address the nation and tell the world about what happened."

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

Los Angeles, California

End Day

* * *

Dax was home watching the news when the President's face appeared on the screen. "Attention my fellow Americans. I'm sad to tell you that the bases that have taken the terrorist took over were holding Nuclear weapons." Spears said and Dax was shocked and his eyes widen. "We attempted to negotiate with them to no success. Today we launch an assault on the base. Before our brave men and women could disarm the Nuke, the enemy launched it at Iran. Two other Nukes from France and Israel were also taken over and launch at Syria and Russia. I promise that we will avoid war and bring the madmen for this disastrous attack to justice." Dax didn't even wait for the TV to turn back to the newsroom. He ran straight for the bunker. As he opened the hatch Daniel was running towards him.

"Wait for me!" Daniel yelled.

"Don't worry. I'm going to wait for any of the neighbors to come running." Dax said as he saw teens and kids running towards the bunker. "This is going to one hell of a mess."

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

White House, Washington D.C

End Day

* * *

"Sir. Satellite images show that Russia is preparing to launch its nuclear arsenal. What are your orders?" Rogers asked.

"We failed. After everything, our fathers did to stop an all-out nuclear war with Russia we ended up destroying our selves." Spears said in a depressing tone.

"North Korea just launch its Nukes at South Korea and Japan." Jones reported.

"The end is here." Spear said. "Launch missiles at North Korea."

"Yes sir."

"Pakistan and India just fire Nukes at each other sir." Rogers reported. "Russia launched missiles at Europe and us sir. UK and France are launching missiles at Russia. Isreal launched Nukes at Saudia Arabia and Iran, military targets of course. China launched their arsenal at us sir."

"Launch our Arsenal at the Russian and China."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

Los Angeles, California

End Day

* * *

When the alarms started to blare across the city Dax knew he had to close the hatch, but he waited to see if his parents were coming home. But as he saw the incoming missile he closed and locked the hatch. He wiped away tears from his eyes as he closed the steel door separating the hatch and their new home. At least a dozen kids and Daniel the only adult here were here sad and afraid. Dax sat in the corner of the room and cried as a large noise echoed across the city, knowing his friends and family might be dead. The world is ending. Maybe the government will survive and rebuild itself from the chaos.

"You're alright Dax?" Daniel asked in a kind voice.

"No. We just lost everything."

"Not everything. We are still here to rebuild for after it safe to leave and live again."

"Just so we can see ruins and destruction?"

"So we can see the new ideas for a better world." Daniel said and Dax was a little more comfortable.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

White House, Washington D.C

End Day

* * *

Spears sat in his chair in the bunker thinking about what happened. Everyone just lost their minds costing millions to billions of innocent people over theft of three missiles. He wondered what his own father would do if he could see them now. The old Vietnam vet would probably say that they were toast. He wouldn't be wrong. Spears bolted up when he heard gunshots from inside the bunker. Then Secretary Jones opened the door with a pistol in his hand. "Jones, what happened?"

"The Freedom People of Nuclear Earth thanks you for your cooperation." Jones said raising his pistol pulling the trigger. Spears fell to the ground with the world slowly turning black.

* * *

Earth Date - January 3, 2017

Falkland Islands

End Day

* * *

The Wiseman mission on this world is complete. So he is readying his ship for Moraband. He pledged his life to the Sith and their rise to power and the destruction of the Jedi. He vows to uphold that pledge and destroy the threats to his masters.

* * *

Earth Date - January 4, 2017

Los Angeles, California

1 day after End Day

* * *

Dax have spent an entire day in the bunker. He somehow managed to get some sleep on the concrete floor. He didn't what will happen now with everything falling apart, but he knows that he won't stop till he find his parents and hope they are alive.


	2. Survival

Earth Date - January 27, 2017

Los Angeles, California

24 days after End Day

* * *

Dax has been in the bunker for nearly three weeks now. He was sick and tired of not knowing anything, not knowing what happened to his parents and friends, and has no idea what even happened. Now he is among children and one adult who is clueless as children. When his father fixed up the old bunker, he made sure to put enough food and water in here for the kids, unfortunately, it was mostly junk food and in little supply. So someone will have to leave the Bunker and find food. His father wanted the bunker to have some factual knowledge so he added two homemade radiation suits and a handheld Geiger Counter. One day Dax woke up to see no Daniel. He stood up and headed for the hatch area where Daniel was putting on one of the suits. "Hey Spaceman. I was hoping you would still be asleep."

"What are you doing?" Dax asked.

"Going topside. Need to find supplies."

"Daniel. I should go upside."

"Sorry, but I'm the only adult here and you're a kid."

"You're putting the suit on backward and I remembered you got lost in the city one time and needed help and that was back when the city was in one piece. Now it's probably ruins and destruction. You'll get lost and killed and I'll have to go out anyway." Dax remarked and Daniel shook his head. "Stay here and help the kids while I go out."

"I don't like, but you are right." Daniel replied taking the suit off as Dax headed back into the bunker area to give the adult privacy. When Daniel came back fully clothed, Dax went back to the hatch area and grabbed the other suit to put it on. He took off all of his clothes and put the suit on. It was uncomfortable to wear. The suit wasn't tight just lose and the sealed helmet limited his vision, but it will protect him. He put his clothes back in the bunker with Daniel before closing the door between them. The young boy opened the hatch and saw darkness. Dax turned on a light in the suit's helmet before walking up from the hatch. His garage was gone and turned to ashes. The sky was filled with dark clouds revealing no light. He looked at his old house to see it in ruins. Only the brick walls barely stood and burnt wood walls replaced most of it. Daniel's house was also in ruins. Dax walked towards his ruined home to find ashes scattered around. His entire life, gone. The door was gone, the kitchen cabinets were gone, everything was gone. As he walked through the old house he heard something from the guest room and fear swept into his heart. He picked up a piece of burnt wood and slowly walked towards the room. _The nukes should have killed everything. _Dax thought to himself and was sickened to his stomach as he thought about his parents. As he got to the wall between the hall and the room, he peeked through the burnt wall to see a small creature with scales on it's back. He had no idea how it managed to survive the explosions. His flashlight caught the attention of the creature and turned to him revealing two tusks coming from the snout and a mask-like fur on its eyes. Dax recognized it was a raccoon. He let out a curse as it pounced at him and swung the piece of wood hitting the creature to the side, breaking the wood in half. The raccoon recovered quickly and went into a fighting stance like he seen in those nature shows.

Dax, in turn, readied his broken piece of wood to show he was ready to defend himself. The mutated creature charged and Dax aimed his weapon at the creature's exposed shoulder. The wood pierced its shoulder but its tusk tore a hole in his suit. As he quickly grabbed the counter and turned it on. Fear swept over him knowing that he could be a dead man. When the counter didn't go buzzing to an extreme amount the fear left him. The radiation has cleared. Dax headed for the school so he can build something to defend himself with, in this newly created hell. As walked he saw so many ruins and so little life. But he remembered that mutated monster back at the house and chills went up through his spine. After walking for so long he was sick of seeing the destruction of his old life. When he arrived at his school, he barely recognized it. It looked too much like the ruined city, bricks and burnt. The tree-filled yard was baren and dust.

Dax walked into the old building to see in surprisingly great shape. The benches and lockers were pushed over and the windows were shattered while the wood frames and doors were burnt. He climbed over the fallen lockers to head towards the back of the building. As he climbs and walked around, he noticed scratch marks and blood on the walls. Something was living here and he hoped it wasn't home. If all goes to plan he'll build a weapon and get the hell out of here. When Dax entered the Woodshop he headed toward the tool room. The door was broken open and tools were all over, but he grabbed two saw blades, a staff-like wood, bolts, washers, and a screwdriver. He put the tools on a workbench and use the screwdriver to try to make a hole through the staff. When he was done he place one saw blade on the wood and align the blade's hole with the created hole. He placed a bolt and washer on it. He did the same thing on the other side and tighten the blades. When he was done he sliced the open air a few times. Then he heard something in the shop classroom.

Dax carefully and slowly back away and towards the Autoshop. As he entered the shop he bumped into a wrench which dropped to the ground creating a loud crashing noise. Then he heard a growl and Dax ran and hid behind one of the shop's demo engines. He turned his light off as claws scraped across the concrete floors. The sound came closer to Dax by the seconds. Even though it was dark, he could see something snout and large rows of growling teeth next to him. Dax thought he was a dead man, but just before the creature's eyes saw him a loud screech echoed across the halls and the monster turned its head and ran towards the echo. Dax ran for the backdoor and turned his light back on. He raced back to the bunker ignoring the roars and growls in the distance of more no doubt terrifying monsters.

When he reached the hatch he opened it and jumped in. He closed the hatch and sealed it shut before falling to the corner. He breathed heavily knowing that the chance of surviving out there is near suicide. He riped the helmet off and cried. Cried for his family and friends who might have died to the nukes or the monsters. He cried so much that he never heard the door open and Daniel kneeled next to him. "What happened Spaceman?"

"Everything's gone. _sniff_. The animals are monsters now and everything is_ sniffs_ gone." Dax cried. His first experience in this new world was terrible. Hell has covered the world.

"Where did you got that?" Daniel said pointing at the saw blade weapon which Dax forgot.

"I made it at the ruined school."

"Should we make more?" Grace said. She was one of the little kids from the neighborhood maybe around ten years old.

"Yes." Dax said sniffing. "The monsters outside are big and scary. A raccoon had scales and tusks and I barely killed it. We need weapons to defend ourselves."

"What about the radiation?" Daniel asked.

"It's clear. The radiation is gone. Now the sky is covered with clouds and there is no light. Tomorrow we'll head to the hardware store or something to find the tools to make weapons we'll find a new home." Dax promised.

* * *

Earth Date - January 28, 2017

Los Angeles, California

25 days after End Day

* * *

The next day Dax and Daniel headed for the _King Hardware_ store in heavy clothes for warmth in the Nuclear cold. King Hardware is an excellent source for gathering tools. As they walked Dax carried his staff readied for a fight. This is the start of a new war, a war to take back their home. The two walked for nearly twenty minutes when Dax noticed something large following them four streets away. "Monster four streets right. Don't freak out."

"Great. Just what we need." Daniel whispered. When they reached the parking lot the monster ran away and Dax couldn't figure out if it was bored of them, getting help, or scared of something.

"Better hurry." Dax whispered as they walked through the broken window doors. The inside of the warehouse-like store was a wreck. Large columns of shelves were leaning on each other or destroyed while the counters and isles were tossed away from the front. As they walked through the mess Dax noticed blood in several areas and cracked concrete near or on those spots. "Somethings here."

"I hate today." Daniel whispered with fear in his voice as he began to put several wrenches and hammers in a bag while Dax put duck tape in his bag. While Dax was zipping his bag some kind of slime dripped on him. He touched it and fear crept into him as he realized it's saliva. He looked up to see the creature from the school. "Daniel. Run."

"What?"

"RUN!" Dax order grabbing his weapon and running and Daniel followed screaming as the monster growls and roars. Dax dared to look behind him to see the creature following close behind. Dax and Daniel ran into the storage warehouse of the store to see torn boxes everywhere and parts everywhere. "DROP THE BAGS!"

"WE NEED THEM!" Daniel protested.

"DROP THEM OR GET EATEN BY THAT THING!" Dax yelled dropping his bag and Daniel did the same thing. The two were still chased by the monster as they ran towards a dead end. Dax let out a curse as they reached the wall.

"Language."

"Not now!" Dax yelled as the monster slowed down and was maybe twenty yards away. He gripped his weapon and readied for the monster to charge him. When the monster charged at them Dax thrust the blade at the creature's chest. The weapon was deep in the monster's chest and when it fell the weapon snapped in half.

"Good job." Daniel said as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"We better get the bags." Dax said trying to ignore the fact he just killed something. When they grabbed their bags Dax heard a growl echo across the room followed by a mourning roar and metal bashing around. "Time to go."

"Agreed." Daniel said as they raced for the entrance. As they ran Dax heard a monster getting closer. When they were out the two hid behind a burnt truck. As the growls got closer, Dax looked under the truck to see three creatures walking towards them. Dax was weaponless and was carrying the tools needed for the kids to survive this hellish world. When the creatures stopped at the car the wheels collapsed and the monsters were over their heads. Dax knew this was their end. Then he headed a gunshot and one monster collapsed onto the vehicle lifeless. The other two charged ahead as more gunshots followed before the two beasts fell. Dax turned his head to see a man with a smoky pistol. "Hey." Daniel said waving at the man.

"Are you all alright?" the man asked.

"Define alright?" Dax answered.

"Good point. Names Officer Ethan Wright." the man said helping the two up.

"Good to meet you. I'm Daniel and this is Dax." Daniel replied.

"How did you survive the attack?" Dax asked.

"Me and my partner were searching the subway tunnels when the nukes dropped. After the radiation cleared my partner and me headed to the Station where we meet a mutation. My partner died and I've been searching the city for survivors and found those things and worse." the officer answered.

"Cool. We've been in a bunker ever since the bombs dropped." Daniel said.

"Which we better head to. I'm sure that gunshot attracted the wrong kind of attention from the new locals."

"First we got to collect the supplies we left in the warehouse.

"Okay. Then we'll go to the bunker. Avoid alleyways and keep an eye on any building three stories or taller."

"Why?"

"Spider monsters in alleys and several kinds of monsters in the building. Trust me, all of which are scary and terrible." Ethan said and Daniel made a gulping sound and Dax knew why. When Daniel was younger he developed a case of arachnophobia after a trip to Australia went wrong.

"We better get going then." Daniel said trying, but failing to hide his fear as Dax leads the way with Daniel behind him and the officer covering their backs. As they walked several monsters noticed them and followed them. Those that gotten to close, Ethan shot and killed attracting more to them. After walking for so long they reached the bunker and Dax went inside followed by the two adults. Ethan sealed the hatch while Dax and Daniel emptied the bags. When the bags were emptied, Dax realized that they forgot the handles.

"We forgot the handles." Dax said leaning on the bunker's wall.

"What do we do?" one of the kids asked. Jake, if Dax remembered correctly.

"Simple." Ethan said pulling off the pipes of the bunker's walls. "The pipes are your handles." he said tossing it to Daniel. "Use it."

"Come on kids. Time to build." Dax said taping the wrenches handles on the pipes and everyone did the same thing. About half an hour past before they were done and had enough weapons for each of the kids. It wasn't much but it better to be armed in this new world than became something's lunch.

"What's the plan?" Ethan asked.

"Survive. Send people out to search for supplies and knowledge. Something strange is going on. A Nuclear attack is post to wipe all life away. Not mutate them." Dax replied.

"You're making it sound like a conspiracy theory." Daniel remarked.

"I know. But nothing makes sense."

"Well for now let's focus on survival before conspiracies." Ethan said as Dax sat in his corner left to wonder about the events that lead to this moment.

* * *

Earth Date - April 9, 2017

Los Angeles, California

97 days after End Day

* * *

For months now Ethan and Daniel have gone topside to salvage what they could. Water sources were slim but they managed to find a small pond a mile from the school where a sinkhole swallered up a city block. Food was scarce but plants have started to grow, some of which were dangerous, but Daniel found a spiky blue fruit that was editable after a large scaly deer was eating. They named the fruit Blue Apple. Dax thought it tasted disgusting but when it comes to survival they didn't have much choice. The Ozone was still in the sky but missing in some areas so whenever someone goes topside, they avoided the scorched areas during the daytime unless it's cloudy. The whole group goes topside to fortify the school for a better base than the small bunker. Now Dax was with the kids while Ethan and Daniel were gathering more Blue Apples. He was in the hatch with a camera left in the bunker. He turned it on to record himself. "This is Dax McDaniel of what could be the last of humanity. No one has come to rescue them or been found since Ethan. Blue Apples still taste like crap but it better than starvation." Dax said to the camera. He's been recording their survival since Day 6. "The school's reconstruction is going well. We're planning on another trip up there tomorrow. Ethan and Daniel are getting more Blue Apples. Yea. We've had a Xanadu Hound scratching at the hatch last night. It's been silent since then. Hopefully in a few days we'll be in the school." he continued before something started to scratch at the hatch. He turned his head as the metal began to bend inwards. Dax ran into the living area and closed the door between the two areas.

"What's going on?" Cal asked as the bunker's hatch was broke opened with a loud crash. Dax listened as the Hound knocked everything in that area down before ramming into the door. Dax grabbed a makeshift spear and aimed it at the door. It kept ramming into the door until it fell down. The Hound stared at the armed child for a few seconds before charging. Dax thrust the spear into its shoulder forcing it down and breaking the spear. Thirteen-year-old Megan slammed a sledgehammer on the Hound's skull. Dax's heart nearly stopped when he heard the skull breaking apart and black blood spilling on the floor. He turned to see frightened children. Children that are now forced to see the barbaric world they live in now.

"What now?" Grace asked holding back tears.

"When Ethan and Daniel get back we're going to the school and finish it then stay there. It'll be our new home." Dax replied.

* * *

Earth Date - May 5, 2017

Los Angeles, California

122 days after the End Day

* * *

"We need to find out what happened. The government should have survived this hell and made some kind of contact by now." Dax said to the survivors in the old gym. Ever since they moved into renamed the Refuge, they've been working on a farm of Blue Apples and a wind farm for power.

"Agreed. It can't just be us out here." Nine-year-old Jacob replied.

"We need a lot of things. One of which is an official leader. Right now we're just doing what we can do to survive, but we need more than just survival. We need to thrive once again." Ethan remarked.

"Let me guess. You think you'll be a good leader?" Daniel asked.

"The only adults here is me and you. So yes." the officer answered.

"Well, I think Dax would make a better leader." Daniel said and the teenager's eyes widen. "He helped the kids and us, tackled challenges, and done more than anyone here."

"How about we vote?" Grace remarked and the two adults nodded.

"Okay. All in favor of the adult raise your hand." Daniel said and no raised their hand much to Ethan's surprise. "For Dax." and everyone raised their hand. Daniel looked at the shocked officer with a smirk. "Guess Dax is the new leader. So what now spaceman?"

"We need to make contact with the Government. My dad worked for a satellite company out of town a bit. Me and Daniel will go there and get the communication grid up and running. Everyone else will stay here. Ethan will protect you. We'll leave at dawn."

* * *

Earth Date - May 6, 2017

Los Angeles, California

123 days after the End Day

* * *

Dax and Daniel have been walking towards where his dad worked for hours now to avoid scorched areas and monster nests. Thanks to Ethan the two were armed with M16 Rifles but they can't waste their few bullets. When they made it to the company's satellite dishes, Dax smiled seeing how at least one dish survived the attack along with the small building. "Looks like things are going well for us. Think your dad is in there?" Daniel asked.

"Hope so." Dax answered as they walked up. Dax noted strange-looking webs scattered around and the drop in temperature. He gripped the rifle wondering what lurks here. When Daniel entered the building a piece of wood was slammed into his face. He fell back and a man charged a Dax forcing him down. The teenager recognized the man as his father. "Dad it's me! Dax!" the boy yelled and his father growled. Dax noted burns on his cheeks and forehead. Daniel kicked the man off of Dax and rolled down the hill.

"Well, that happened." Daniel said as Dax's father got back up and started to run up the hill. "What's the plan?" he asked and Dax was shocked that his dad was like this. "DAX!"

"Shoot his leg." Dax replied before closing his eyes as Daniel fired. Dax listened as his father cried out in pain.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Don't know, but we better hurry." Dax replied before the two went into the building. Daniel closed and locked the door behind them.

"What's the plan?" Daniel asked as Dax turned the power switch on but nothing happened.

"Look around. Find out if there's a generator in here." Dax ordered as his father began to pound on the door. Moments later something began to walk on the building's roof and dust fell. Dax listened as his dad screamed and something screeching before silence filled the area.

"Found a generator." Daniel reported staring out of a window. "Problem is that it's outside."

"Cover me while I turn on the generator." Dax order as he unlocked the door.

"Are you crazy?"

"Everything is crazy." Dax answered as opened the door and ran for the generator. At the generator, Dax turned several switches hoping that it still works. When it hummed to life, he smiled before running back inside.

"Good job Dax." Daniel said as the teenager locked the door.

"At least we got power. Now to see if the Dish is working." Dax replied as he got to the computer. "Damn. We got power but the Satellite has nothing."

"So what now?" Daniel asked as he picked up a picture.

"Each Dish has a backup generator. We need to turn it on."

"You never told me you were adopted." Daniel said and Dax was shocked.

"I'm not." Dax replied and Daniel handed the teen the picture. The picture was Dax's parents and him when he was three with an orphanage behind him. "I never knew."

"What now?"

"We continue with the mission." Dax answered as he grabbed a tool kit.

"Hey, I'll do it. You need to stay here because you know how to make the satellite works."

"Are you certain?"

"I think I can handle turning on a generator." Daniel answered before unlocking the door.

"Good luck." Dax said as Daniel ran for the Dish. Dax listened as Daniel fired his rifle, screams, and screeching. Minutes later the Dish was operational and silence filled the air. Dax listen to for anyone to communicate and heard distressing news.

"_This is Captain Charles Middle of the British Royal Naval ship HMS Kent. Insurgents are boarding my ship in the Persian Gulf._" the Brit said as gunshots echoed through the message. "_If anyone can hear me, please send help._"

"_This is Naru Yurisa. Japan has been nuked and now the survivors are split into two. The Demons have attacked us killing dozens of survivors. Please help anyone._" Naru said as Dax changed frequency. He kept changing channels only to hear cries for help, destruction, and death. He coded the Dish to send a signal to space.

"Attention! If anyone is receiving this message! We need help! The Earth is falling apart and is in an endless war! Please send help! Our coordinates are 34.0522 degrees North, 118.2437 west! Please send help!" He cried in hope that someone will get it. The teen opened the door and looked for Daniel. "DANIEL!" he yelled but only a giant blue spider appeared with bullet holes in it. Dax raised his rifle and fired at the now charging creature's head. It fell and Dax ran back towards the _Refuge_ alone while more spiders screeched from behind.

* * *

Earth Date - July 19, 2017

Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Galactic Republic

197 days after the End Day

* * *

"What is it Masters?" Anakin Skywalker asked Master Yoda and Windu as he and Obi-Wan entered the Holo Projector room.

"The _Blade_ received a signal from a world in Wild Space. You should hear this." Windu replied as he started the recording.

"_Attention! If anyone is receiving this message! We need help! The Earth is falling apart and is in an endless war! Please send help! Our coordinates are 34.0522 degrees North, 118.2437 West! Please send help!_" a boy cried on the recording.

"That sounds bad." Anakin noted while Obi-Wan rubbed his chin.

"Earth. I've never heard of it." Obi-Wan remarked.

"It's not in the Jedi Archives or any record. It's a new world." Windu said. "Which why you two are here. We want you to meet Master Threll Dellun and explore this world and offer aid."

"Who's Master Dellun?" Anakin asked.

"He's a Corellian Jedi who's enjoys exploring new worlds and old civilizations. I met him once and he's one of Master Qui-Gons friends." Obi-Wan replied.

"Which is why we chose you." Windu said.

"Trust few Master Dellun do. Trust you he may, because of his friendship with Qui-Gon." Yoda added.

"Okay then. Guess we'll be heading to Earth. See you in a few days Master." Anakin said.

"Carefully Skywalker. Disturbance I feel in the Force. Danger there is." Yoda reminded the Jedi.

"If Anakin gets in trouble I'll be there to get him out of it again." Obi-Wan replied and Windu and Yoda looked at each other.


	3. The Arrival

Earth Date - July 20, 2017

_The Pathfinder_, Coruscant Orbit, Galactic Republic

198 days after the End Day

* * *

Ahsoka Tano watched as Master Dellun walked onto the bridge. He wore clone torso and arm armor with a simple cloak. "Hello Master Kenobi. It has been a long time. I am sorry for the loss of Qui-Gon. He was a good Jedi and a better man." Dellun greeted.

"Thank you Master Dellun. This is Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. I assume the Council told you where we're heading." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, Earth. An intriguing world. I can't wait to explore the world and learn its history." Dellun said. "What do we know about it?"

"Just that they are in a war and need assistance." Anakin answered.

"Seems like every world is like that nowadays." Dellun said as Captain Rex walked towards them.

"Generals, the ship is ready to make the jump." Rex reported.

"Go ahead Rex." Anakin replied and Rex walked away.

"I hope this war ends soon so the Jedi can return to peacekeeping." Dellun remarked.

"One day it will."

* * *

Earth Date - July 21, 2017

_The Pathfinder_, Earth Orbit

199 days after the End Day

* * *

"Scans are all over the place. Some areas are scorched while others are at freezing temperatures. Lifeforms have been detected but they aren't identifiable aside from Human." Rex reported to the Jedi. Ahsoka was surprised at the damage. "Water levels are dropping, my guess is that the heat is evaporating the oceans and lakes."

"I've never seen anything like this." Dellun remarked.

"What else is there to report?" Anakin asked.

"The scanners identified an unknown element or compound. We're performing more scans." Res reported.

"What about the coordinates?"

"It's the location of a city, at least the remains of one." Rex answered as the hologram of the city came up. "The most likely location of the signal's origin is this area outside of the city. One communication Dish with multiple non-human life forms surrounding it and is no longer powered."

"What about human life signals?" Ahsoka asked.

"There seem to be two different groups. Group A is out in the open on the beach with tents around. Group B is hold up is a two-story structure."

"If they are at war, these groups may be fighting each other. Can we tell which one sent the signal?" Obi-Wan asked.

"My best guess is Group B. There appears to have some sort of communication tower on the Northside of the building." Rex answered.

"Then we'll send a scout team to meet with this group." Dellun said. "I'll prepare the team."

* * *

Earth Date - July 21, 2017

_The Refuge_, Los Angeles, California

199 days after the End Day

* * *

"We got the Blood Runner's M134 set up in the old English room." Ethan reported to Dax in the old principal office. The Blood Runners were a traveling group of violent survivors that had raided a military base up north and wanted to take the Refuge's supplies. They retaliated by stealing some of their weapons. Since Dax's signal to space, the Refuge has let in more survivors after the success of the Radio Tower they built on Day 143. Someone was always on the radio to send messages to survivors from the west coast to the east coast, totaling their numbers to around eighty people.

"Good. What about our food and water supply?" Dax asked.

"The crops are being harvested as we speak and the Spider just laid more eggs so water shouldn't be a problem for another week if we ration it. I do suggest we capture another Spider."

"Prep a team for the mission." Dax ordered as newcomer Richards Blake entered the room. "What is it?"

"An unknown aircraft is heading our way fast and low." Richards reported and Dax rushed out of the office.

"Defenses positions! Don't fire unless fired upon!" Dax ordered wondering what is on their way. When he reached the front door he slide open the eyehole to see a strange craft slowing down before landing. He watched as armored men jumped out of the hovering craft.

"Orders?" Ethan asked.

"Warning shot at the aircraft." Dax order and Ethan raised his pistol and fired. When the bullet struck the craft with a ding, the white armored men raised their weapon which Dax could not identify. "Who are you?" Dax yelled at the strangers.

"CT-5432, Scar, of the Galactic Republic Clone Army 501st Battalion!" the clone yelled back.

"Why are you here?"

"We received an SOS transmission with these coordinates! We're here to help!" the clone replied and Dax was shocked that the Dish actually worked.

"Here I thought you were stupid to rig that Satellite to send a message to space." Ethan whispered. "Orders?"

"Lower your weapons and come in!" Dax ordered the troopers and they lowered their weapons as he turned to Ethan. "Lower our weapons but keep the guard up."

"Yes sir." Ethan replied as the clones began to walk forward.

"I would wait for someone to guide you so you trip a trap!" Dax yelled and the soldiers stopped. "Richards!"

"Yes sir." Richards replied.

"Help them in. I'll be in my office." Dax said before heading to his office. The teen still couldn't believe the Dish worked and aliens are helping them. When the armored troops enter his office, Dax was sitting in the chair behind the desk. "Hello gentleman. So what aid can ten guys give to this mess?" Dax asked and the clone placed a strange disk on the desk and a hologram of three humans and one alien.

"_I am Master Threll Dellun of the Jedi Order, this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Anakin Skywalker, and Padawan Ahsoka Tano. We received a message from your world and__ brought a single ship with us with a few thousand troops for aid until we determine if more troops are needed_." Dellun said to the teen.

"So you did got my message." Dax replied.

"_Yes we did and I'm interested in what happened here._"

"It started when terrorists stole three Nuclear Warheads and started the end of the world. We survived but now everyone is divided and killing each other." Dax replied and Dellun rubbed his chin. "I assume that you have experience with Nuclear weapons."

"We had these weapons several millennia years but they're outdated thanks to achievements in shield technology."

"Well you guys get to see the aftermath when thousands of Nukes been launched."

"But there is something strange. Your atmosphere has an unknown compound that I've never seen which affected their power and the biology of lifeforms." Dellun remarked and Dax laughed.

"I was right. Something messed up happened, giving us this hell."

"We got supplies and troops and are ready to land them at your location." Skywalker added. "If you allow us."

"You can and I appreciate it Dellun."

* * *

When the Gunship landed on the planet's surface, Ahsoka saw a teenager directing the Clones with the aid supplies. "First Aid supplies in the Gym! Rations in the cafeteria! Stay away from the Demon Weeds on the building towards the east! They will kill you!" Dax yelled.

"I see you take leadership well my young friend." Dellun greeted the human.

"Yeah well, I need to get this done before I go Spider trapping."

"Spider trapping?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We noted that the oceans were being drained and our only good water source was draining as well." Dax replied as another native walked over with a rifle with two ax blades on the side and a vest with different explosives on it. "We figured that the Ice Spiders at the Satellite Dish station could contain water. We guess right. Their eggs contain eighty percent water and they produce a lot of them. Taste like dirt but the water part is still water." he continued as he put the vest on. "Getting the last one was a challenge enough and now no one wants to hunt them after it almost ate Henry."

"So who's coming with you?" Anakin asked.

"Just me. So if I get eaten then Ethan gets his wish to be the _Refuge_ leader." Dax answered.

"I'm sure me and Ahsoka can help with this trapping." Anakin remarked as another human handed Dax a box and rope.

"You sure?"

"Trust me, if there's danger, Anakin is never far behind." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Okay then. You can carry the Demon Water. Just be careful. It's very flammable." Dax said as he handed Anakin the box. "Follow me and let me deal with the mutations."

* * *

As the three trappers walked through the ruined city, Ahsoka felt the cold against her skin. It wasn't freezing to death cold, but cold none the less. "So how did you became the _Refuge_'s leader?" she asked.

"I was voted in by a bunch of scared kids and one adult. Only one who dislikes it is Ethan because I'm younger." Dax answered as a pack of monsters appeared and the three stopped. "Xanadu Hounds." Dax said as he pulled one of the explosives from his vest and pulled a pin out before throwing it at the pack. A green gas was ejected from the small canister and the Hounds ran back growling. "Demon Gas. We'll need to go around or get a rash that makes you feel like hell. One of our guys found out the hard way and is still regretting it."

"How did you all discovered this stuff?" Ahsoka asked.

"Bad days and creative ideas for survival."

"What's the worst thing here?" Anakin asked.

"That would be Scorched Snake. Lives under the scorched area. Whenever something travels above it's home, it'll strike faster than a bullet. We lost a guy twenty days ago because of it." Dax answered.

"I'm starting to regret coming here." Anakin remarked as they got to a hill.

"You and me both." Dax replied. "Well, here we are. The trapping spot. Grab some wood while I reset the trap, then pour that Demon Water."

"Then what?" Anakin asked as he set the box down.

"We lite it up and wait." Dax said as he lowered claws down. When everything was set, Dax poured the green liquid onto the wood until it was empty.

"So how does this work?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Ice Spider live in a cold environment, so we figured they need to see heat for hunting. The fire attracts one and walked onto the trap, then the claws bolt up trapping the creature."

"What else do you guys have for survival?" Ahsoka asked as the three sat down on the ground.

"One Demon Mortar Shell at the base, Blue Apple trees, windmills, Radio tower, guns, and a new Flame Cannon. Untested for now."

"Sounds like you all planned for the worst."

"With the Blood Runners constantly attacking us, we had to get creative. I hope we'll be able to use the Spider's temperature influence to force them back when things get tough, but I don't think we'll be able to do that."

"Who are the Blood Runners?"

"Murders and thieves armed with military-grade weapons. A pain in the neck."

"What was life like before all this happened?"

"I was just a regular kid who was into computers and space. Then terrorists took control of military bases before Nuking three cities. Then crap hit the fan and here we are."

"Is that what we're trapping?" Anakin asked as a giant spider came into view.

"Yep. Wait." Dax ordered as the Spider ran towards the fire. When the creature stepped on the trap, the claws bolted up, trapping the beast. "Now to tie it up and drag it back to base."

"How long does it take?" Anakin asked.

"A few hours and that's assuming the rope holds."

"We got incoming." Ahsoka reported pointing to their right where a wheeled vehicle with a large weapon on the back.

"Blood Runners. This is a problem."

"Hand me one of those Demon Gas things." Anakin said and Dax handed Ahsoka's master the device. He pulled the pin and threw the weapon at the Runners with a boast from the Force, landing it in the back. The gas overwhelmed the enemies in the back forcing the driver to stop and check on the situation.

"We better move fast." Dax remarked.

"Let me. Ahsoka, give us some cover." Anakin ordered as he used the Force to lift the Spider up while Ahsoka pulled the remains of a brick wall for cover. Dax was in shock from the Jedis abilities. As the group walked down the hill and toward the base, enemy fire hit the floating wall keeping them alive.

* * *

Earth Date - July 22, 2017

_The Refuge_, Los Angeles, California

200 days after the End Day

* * *

"The _Refuge_ is better defended than it has in our short history." Ethan reported. "I hate to admit but your stupid idea worked in our favor."

"We still have the issue of the Blood Runners. We need to either make peace or wipe them out." Richards added.

"For the Blood Runners, we'll try peace then if they are still hostile we'll take them out. Richards, you'll be the first one to discuss peace." Dax ordered. "After the Runners have been dealt with, I'll lead the investigation as too why we entered the Nuclear Apocalypse. The Jedi proved that something is going on with that mystery compound. That and Nuclear War, it can't be a coincidence."

"Agreed. If someone wanted this to happen, we'll they got to answer for their crimes." Ethan replied.

* * *

"Scans show the Ozone Layer is still falling apart and spreading." Rex reported from the _Pathfinder_. "We estimate that it'll be gone in six months, leaving everything in its path scorched."

"So we need to evacuate the world." Dellun said sorrowfully. Ahsoka was sad as well to know that this world died from their own divided land.

"Yes. I already sent a message to Coruscant explaining the situation. They're sending ships to help the evac."

"Good. We'll tell Dax about the plans." Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

"So what now?" Dax asked the Jedi.

"We evacuate the planet. Relocate you all somewhere else." Obi-Wan answered and Dax could not believe what was happening to his home.

"Began the evacuation. I sent Richards to meet with the Blood Runners. But I'm staying until I get answers." Dax remarked much to the Jedi surprise. "The mystery Compound and the Nuclear War may be connected. I need to find out if someone wanted this, so I can bring them to justice."

"Where will you start?" Ahsoka asked.

"DC. That's where the President of the U.S was located and has just about every piece of information in the world."

"Will you need help?" Dellun asked.

"No. I want everyone to focus on the evacuation." Dax answered as Dick Smith came in. Dick was post to keep an eye on Richards from afar in case things turned south.

"Richards is dead boss. Didn't even allow him to walk on the beach." Dick reported.

"Prepare all defenses." Dax ordered before turning to the Jedi. "Can you send some of your men to retaliate for Richards's death."

"Vengeance is not the way Dax." Dellun replied.

"Not for the Republic but here it's kill or be killed. If show them that we got bigger guns then they may listen."

"He's not wrong." Anakin remarked much to Obi-Wan's annoyance.

"Very well. I'm sure you can handle the assault Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Ahsoka was in the forward AT-TE when the Blood Runners began firing slugthrowers at them. The walkers opened fire annihilating the defensive line. The Runners retreated toward the water when the Gunships struck from behind. Soon the fight was over and Ahsoka and Anakin exited the Walker as clones jumped out of the Gunships. "Where's your boss?" Anakin asked the prisoners.

"Right here bastard!" a man yelled and the two Jedi walked over to the Blood Runner. The man wore loose-fitting armor and a Xanadu Hounds skull. "What do you want?"

"We're from the Galactic Republic. Your world is dying and we're here to help." Anakin answered.

"Let us die here alien. This is our home and we'll stay here when it dies." the Runner remarked and Ahsoka couldn't believe that he would stay on a dying world.

"If you change your mind, we'll be at the _Refuge_." Anakin said

* * *

"Are your certain this is a good idea Dax. Going to a dead zone alone." Ethan asked Dax as he packed several boxes of equipment and weapons onto the Assualt Ship.

"I'm certain. If its a dead zone that only me and the people in the bunker should be there. No reason to take too many away from the evacuation." Dax replied as Skywalker and Ahsoka walked over.

"I see you're preparing to head towards DC." Skywalker noted.

"Yep. I need to find answers."

"With your permission, I would like to send my Padawan with you for backup."

"I'm using your ship Master Skywalker. That's up to you."

"Then I guess we're going to DC." Ahsoka remarked folding her arms.

"Do you know where Obi-Wan and Dellun is?" SKywalker asked.

"Last I knew in the Gym." Ethan answered.

"Thank you." Skywalker said before turning to Ahsoka. "Stay safe snips."

"You too Skyguy." she replied.

"Ready to see the capital?" Dax asked Ahsoka as Skywalker walked toward the old school.

"Yep." the alien girl replied as she walked onto the ship. Dax handed her a Demon Gas Grenade and an M16. She accepted the Grenade but refused the rifle. "I don't need a rifle. I got my own weapon." she said holding out a small cylinder-shaped object.

"A flashlight?"

"It's a lightsaber a sacred weapon to the Jedi."

"Whatever. Let's go." Dax said as the ship's doors closed.


	4. Questions and Answers

Earth Date - July 22, 2017

Washington DC, United States

200 days after the End Day

* * *

As the ship's ramp lowered, Dax only saw a wasteland. Nothing was left standing. "Nothing is here. It's like a city vanished." Ahsoka said.

"That's what a Nuke does. Leaves nothing. Just death." Dax replied.

"It gives me the creeps." Ahsoka remarked.

"Let's find the President's Bunker."

"We're at the White House foundation." the clone pilot reported. "Good luck finding the bunker."

"Thanks." Dax said as he and Ahsoka walked off the ramp. It took nearly five minutes until Dax found a shaft leading down. "Over here Ahsoka!" Dax yelled and the Jedi jogged over to him. "I got some rope. We can slide down."

"Watch and learn Dax." Ahsoka replied before jumping down without a rope.

"Are you alright?" Dax yelled wondering if the Jedi was injured.

"Yep! Jump and I'll catch you!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Trust me!" Ahsoka yelled and Dax knowing what the Jedi could do, so he jumped. Before he hit the floor the Jedi caught him with an invisible force. Then he dropped to the floor safely. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I should learn not to underestimate a Jedi." Dax replied as he got up.

"Looks like a heavy locked door guarding the bunker." the Padawan said as she touched the bunker's doors.

"As I said, the President is the most protected man on Earth. Now to figure out how to get in." Dax replied as Ahsoka ignited a green light blade from her weapon. Dax let out a curse from the weapon.

"Told you I had my own weapon." the Jedi said as she stabbed the door with her lightsaber.

"I want one of those." Dax remarked as Ahsoka cut the steel with the lightsaber. When she was done, the Jedi pulled the cut metal out with an invisible force. The room was dark and had a strange smell. "Hello. Anyone in here?" Dax asked before looking at Ahsoka. "Be ready." he ordered gripping his Shotgun with dual axes while Ahsoka gripped her lightsaber. The two entered with the lightsaber as there source of light. Dax instantly sawing decaying bodies of whoever was in here.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked as Dax inspected the bodies.

"Bullet through this one's head." Dax replied as he inspected another and another. "All of them were killed by bullets."

"That's right boy." a weak voice said and the two turned to see a skinny man in the green light.

"Who are you?"

"Ex-Secretary of Defense Jones and loyalist to the Wiseman." the stranger answered.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"When the Nukes rained down, I was tasked with the execution of the President of the United States and that is what I did. I was told to destroy any supplies here and wait for the Wiseman to retrieve me after the radiation clear." Jones replied before coughing. "Oh, what a fool am I. He never came. I was left here to die. If it weren't for me disregarding the order to destroy the entire food supply and leaving a few month's worths, I may be with him."

"So you helped turn Earth into a wasteland." Dax said with his finger on the trigger. "Tell us why."

"Salvation for the world and honor for me."

"You're nothing more than a terrorist. Is there a way to fix this mess you made?" Dax asked and Jones chuckled.

"No." Jones answered with a smile before falling down. Ahsoka walked over to the murder to check for a pulse.

"Dead." she reported and Dax lowered his weapon. "What now?"

"We get these computers to work again and find out what all happened on End Day." Dax said as he looked for a generator or something.

"Swoop to Commander Tano! Creatures are attacking the ship, long-range comms have been damaged, Jess is dead AGH!" the clone pilot yelled over the comms followed by a large explosion and Dax cursed.

"I'll contact Master Skywalker and let him know what's going on." Ahsoka said as he touched her wrist communicator. "Master, our ship has been destroyed by native creatures. We need assistance." she said but only silence followed. "Master."

"I would give up." Dax replied as he inspected the room. "This is the President's Bunker. It probably has dozens upon dozens of anti-spy tech in here."

"Then we'll wait for us to report to the Cruiser and when we don't they'll send a ship to investigate."

"You're forgetting one thing. Those creatures didn't show up in your Crusier's scans. Which means that they have some kind of natural shield or something. If anyone comes here, they're dead." Dax said as he pulled a control panel from the wall and began to mess with the wires. "Now care to help me out?"

"You know, since I met you, you've seen more like a droid instead of a person. May I ask why?" Ahsoka asked as she inspected the computers.

"In this hell, you either grow up fast and live or don't and die. The only person I knew that didn't, got killed trying to help me contact your Republic. He was a good friend." Dax replied as the lights came on.

"What was your world like before all this happened?"

"Every nation hated each other and the U.S was divided because of a bunch of political reasons. Black vs White, Capitalist vs Socialist, Republican vs Democrat, and dozens of more reasons."

"Sounds like your world was barely surviving."

"But we survived thanks to the fact that nobody wanted war and to launch a Nuke. Didn't work out though as we can see." Dax replied as screeching could be heard from above. "We better hurry."

"How did you got the Communication Dishes working? You seem too young to know how they work?"

"My adoptive dad worked there. He taught me a few things and I began to build better tech." Dax answered. "What about you? You seem a little young to be fighting with a Clone Army."

"I'm a Jedi and we're the Commanders and Generals of the clone army fighting the Separatists across the galaxy."

"So you're a child soldier?" Dax asked.

"I'm a Jedi."

"So yes."

"Why do I have a feeling you're not going to like the Jedi?"

"I don't know much about the Jedi, but from what I've seen and heard, it sounds like a cult." Dax answered and Ahsoka showed her annoyance.

"The Jedi has been the protectors of the Republic for over millennia."

"So you don't have any strict rules, religious aspects, or questionable recruitment?" Dax asked and he could tell that he hit a nerve. But the Jedi was silent.

* * *

Earth Date - July 22, 2017

_The Pathfinder_, Earth Orbit

200 days after the End Day

* * *

"Commander Tano failed to report to the ship General. Should I send an investigation team?" Rex asked Anakin who was on the European Continent.

"You got the go-ahead Rex. Make sure they are careful." Anakin replied before the transmission ended.

* * *

Earth Date - July 22, 2017

Washington DC, United States

200 days after the End Day

* * *

"You know, you've never told me about your parents. What were they like?" Dax asked Ahsoka as he was messing with more wires.

"I never knew them. The Jedi brought me into the Order when I was young." Ahsoka answered and Dax was surprised.

"So they kidnapped you when you were a kid?"

"I'm a Jedi and that means that the Force's will wanted me to be a Jedi."

"Sounds like kidnapping glorified."

"The Jedi have survived far longer than the Republic because of our ways." Ahsoka remarked with annoyance.

Well if that is what you Jedi Order is about then I don't like it. Child soldiers and kidnapping. What an Order." Dax said as the roars of a Gunship echoed overhead.

"Commander Tano, are you alright?" a clone asked over the comms.

"Do not land. There are lethal creatures on the surface." Ahsoka reported.

"Thanks for the warning commander. We'll alert the General." the clone replied and the roars the Gunship grew silent.

"Well guess we'll be out of here soon." Ahsoka said.

"Yep. Until then I'll try to get these computers working so I can get some actual info." Dax said as he messed with the computers. Minutes later he got one working. "Yes!" Dax yelled with a smile before turning to a frown.

"What is it?"

"I'm out of the system."

"So can't you get into the system?"

"Sure, if I was a professional hacker and had years of experience then I might be able to crack one layer of firewall against who knows how many?"

"I have to admit, your planet's computers are more secured than ours." Ahsoka commented.

"Well, this means that I hit a dead end. I failed."

"You haven't failed yet. If this conspiracy is large and designed to end your world, then they will be more leads. The Compound had to be made somewhere. We'll find their production." Ahsoka said with her hand on his shoulder which Dax needed.

* * *

Hours have passed and the two had been in the bunker waiting for Anakin. They had some small talk during that time and Ahsoka felt bad for the kid. He's seen so much for not being a Jedi at his age. When explosions and blaster fire echoed from above, the Padawan knew that her Master didn't let her down. She and Dax ran into the shaft as two Jet Troopers landed down with an extra pair of Jetpacks. "It's good to see you Commander." one clone greeted handing the Jedi the Jetpack.

"A Jetpack. Awesome." Dax commented.

"Know how to use it?"

"No idea." Dax answered as the Jedi put the Jetpack on.

"Watch and learn." Ahsoka remarked before flying to the surface where AT-RTs were blasting monsters emerging from the ground.

"Good to see you Snips." Anakin greeted as the Padawan landed on the surface.

"I see you started the fun before I got here." she replied before Dax began screaming from the new Jetpack. The two clones helped him down.

"Never doing that again." Dax stated.

"We better get going." Rex remarked.

"Everyone on the transports!" Anakin ordered and within minutes the Gunships were in the sky.

* * *

Earth Date - July 23, 2017

_The Pathfinder_, Earth Orbit

201 days after the End Day

* * *

"With the advice of Dax, we scanned below the surface of Earth for bunkers and found hundreds." Rex reported to the Jedi and Dax. "But only a few dozen fit the description need to create a compound and test it."

"Where?" Dax asked.

"Most are in the U.S, Russia, China, U.K, Germany, France, Korea, India, Mexico, and Japan." Rex answered. "But there is one that is unusually larger. Even that of the nations I mentioned. It's in Brazil under the remains of a town."

"How much larger?" Dellun asked.

"A few miles larger and three hundred feet below the surface." Rex answered. "There appears to be only one entrance to the Bunker which is covered and unstable."

"What about the environment?" Obi-Wan asked.

"More importantly is there another way in." Dax asked.

"Appears to be at frigid temperatures so the only life form is in the bunker. The best way in is the Shaft, just have to unbury it and watch the walls." Rex answered.

"Then that is what we'll do." Dax said. "I would like to take some men and find out what is going on."

"I will join you." Dellun replied with a smile.

"Same." Ahsoka remarked much to the Jedi Masters surprise.

"Okay then. Time to face the cold." Dax said.

* * *

Earth Date - July 23, 2017

Boa Vista, Brazil

201 days after the End Day

* * *

When the three Gunships landed, Dax saw snow covering the ground with trees of ice. He never imagined Brazil as a desolate winter land. "Brazil was covered in jungles. Now here it is. Super." Dax said as the group exited the Gunship.

"Intriguing." Dellun replied as a clone trooper walked to them.

"General, the shaft is covered with snow and ice. The flamethrowers are melting it away." the soldier reported.

"Good. Have a squad create a perimeter. Stay in pairs." Dellun ordered and the trooper marched off. "I hate armies. Unnecessary in times of peace and only brings war."

"Well for now they are helping." Dax replied. "When we go in I want everyone to be careful. If this is part of the conspiracy then they may have some more horror weapons. I want the lifeform in there to stay alive so I can get answers." he continued and the two Jedi nodded.

"We'll get him. Don't worry." Ahsoka said.

"Trust in the Force." Dellun added.

"Yeah no." Dax replied and minutes later the clones were done melting the ice. They used Jetpacks to get to the bottom. At the bottom, a sealed door blocked their path. Both Ahsoka and Dellun ignited their lightsabers and began to cut down the door. Moments later they pulled it out and the clones breached first.

"Clear!" a clone reported and the Jedi and Dax walked in.

"Search the area. Set your weapons on stun. I want whoever is in here alive." Dax ordered and the clones and Jedi split up in pairs. Ahsoka was with Dax as they entered a hallway. After twenty minutes of walking, Dax was the first to walk on a platform held up by chains with the ground fifteen feet below. Seconds later a man grabbed Dax and pulled him to the ground below. Dax yelled from the fall while the man raised a knife to strike, Ahsoka dropped down and cut the handoff and the man screamed before Dax kicked him off.

"You alright?" Ahsoka asked as Dax got back up.

"Yeah. Thanks." Dax replied before turning to the man. "Who are you?"

"Death to the Jedi, long live the Sith." the man said before pulling a string from his pocket. Dax pushed Ahsoka back and covered her as the man exploded. Dax felt the burst from the explosion force him down.

"You're alright?" Dax asked Ahsoka after the explosion was finished.

"Yeah, thanks. You all right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Feel like a brick wall fell on me."

"Never felt anything like that. Is it one of your world's idea for explosive?"

"Most likely."

"Great." Ahsoka said as clones marched in.

"Commander are you alright?" one clone asked.

"Yeah. We're alright." Ahsoka answered as she and Dax got back up. "What has been found?"

"A lot of science experiments. Mutations, chemicals, and stuff I can't explain."

"At least we can get our answers. Go collect the data on the computers. I'll help with translation." Dax ordered.

"That's another thing."

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"The language is in Basic." the clone answered and Dax's eyes widen. He and Ahsoka looked at each other in confusion.

"Of course it is." Dax remarked shaking his head.

* * *

Earth Date - July 23, 2017

_The Pathfinder_, Earth Orbit

201 days after the End Day

* * *

"I want to know why your basic language was found in a Bunker that helped end my world." Dax said to the Jedi on their bridge.

"We don't know but the man in the Bunker mentioned the Sith. Perhaps he is part of a cult that follows the way of the Sith." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Who are the Sith?" Dax asked.

"An ancient order of Force users that goes against the way of the Jedi and seek to rule the Galaxy in an iron grip. They went extinct a millennia ago." Dellun replied.

"So your enemies wanted your destruction and my world got caught in the crossfire."

"I'm afraid so." Anakin answered.

"I'm going to go to the refugees of Los Angeles, then I'll meet with each group leader to determine our future on a new world, but I will find the men responsible for this and we will one day return home." Dax said before marching off in anger. He headed for the hanger where the people from the _Refuge_ and others scattered around the city but refused to leave where located.

"Hey boss." Ethan greeted Dax as he walked in the hanger.

"Not in the mood Ethan. What is the situation of the survivors?" Dax replied.

"Everyone is accounted for and all of our supplies are here including crops and weapons. We count a dozen other survivors who were scattered in the city. A few of them know you in fact." Ethan reported and Dax's eyes widen.

"Who?" he asked.

"Dax is that you?" an all too familiar voice asked.

"Mikey, Maddie, Angela!" Dax yelled as he saw his friends. The three ran towards him and they gave each other a hug. "I never thought I'll see you guys."

"Same." Angela replied.

"So I heard you lead the Refuge and got the Republic here." Mikey remarked.

"Yeah. It was a long shot but it worked. How did you guys survive?" Dax asked.

"Well we were at Mikey's house playing video games when the Nukes dropped and we went into his basement. Stayed there until the radiation cleared and we went towards San Diego where Benson's uncle lived but got trapped in a Chinese restaurant when these spider things attacked us. We fended them off while eating some questionable nuts. Taste rather good to be honest." Maddie answered.

"Where's Benson?" Dax asked and their faces turned down and Dax knew that Benson died.

"So what will we do now?" Mikey asked.

"I promise you that this is not the end for Earth. Those responsible will brought to justice and the Earth will be brought back from the hell it's in." Dax promised.


	5. The Search

Earth Date - December 25, 2017

Former Battle site, Ruusan

356 days after the End Day

* * *

"Nothing here Dax. Just an old battle site with nothing to aid us." Mikey said to Dax. Ever since the Earth Survivors left their home and move to New Earth. On the world, the survivors turned into a new nation of a hundred thousand survivors. But as the mining and factories began to produce credits, the people began to divide and throw themselves into a cold war. Dax has been investigating the men that had ended the Earth. Maddie was an Earth with a dozen others in a Pressurized Survival Pod inspecting the environment and plan for recolonization. "Should we ask the Jedi for assistance? After all, they know the Sith."

"No. If it weren't for the Jedi, the Sith would never have risen and destroyed our home." Dax answered. He has studied the history of the Jedi and discovered that the original Sith were Jedi before turning to darkness and for that Dax no longer trust the Jedi.

"So what now? This is the last Sith site that we could visit."

"But not the last. There is their homeworld." Dax replied and he could tell that Mikey thought he was insane.

"In case you forgotten, but Moraband is an unknown Restricted planet. This means if we find it and go there, we'll be wanted fugitives of the Republic."

"I know which is why we're going to go to Coruscant first." Dax replied before walking back to the ship.

"So you're going to ask the Jedi for help after all?"

"No. Just trick one."

* * *

Earth Date - December 26, 2017

Coruscant, Republic

357 days after the End Day

* * *

Ahsoka watched as the clones marched off the Cruisers. The 501st returned from Ryloth and Ahsoka had proven herself a leader after destroying the blockade. As she was walking to the speeder that'll take her to the Temple, her comm unit beeped. "Hello?" she asked the comm unit.

"Hello Ahsoka, I need help." Dax replied much to the Padawan's surprised.

"This is a military channel. How did you get on here?"

"We both know the answer to that."

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to the Jedi Council and get justice."

"I can't, I'm just a padawan."

"Okay then. Any ideas of getting in without getting killed?" Dax asked.

"Contact the Council itself."

"Great." Dax said before the transmission ended and Ahsoka went back to the speeder.

* * *

"I visited every known Sith site to find nothing while trying to find out why my home was destroyed." Dax said to the Jedi Council via hologram.

"So why have you contacted us?" Mace Windu asked.

"There is one world that I haven't visited yet. Moraband." Dax answered and the Council was uneased.

"Moraband is a restricted planet. Only a select few Jedi are allowed to travel there." Obi-Wan remarked as Dax expected.

"Which is why I'm requesting that you allow us to investigate Moraband. This is my last chance to find the responsible for billions of lives."

"Discuss it we will." Yoda said before the transmission ended.

"I did tell you that they wouldn't allow us." Mikey remarked.

"Is the drone in position?" Dax asked.

"Yep. I can see the library Dataport. Placing Spike into the port in 3...2...1...now." Mikey replied and moments later they were in the Jedi's computer system. "Searching for the Moraband coordinates. Tearing down firewalls." he continued as the drone sliced the system. "Got the coordinates."

"Then let's go before the Jedi find the drone."

* * *

Earth Date - December 27, 2017

Jedi Temple, Coruscant, Republic

358 days after the End Day

* * *

"Dax McDaniel used a Droid to slice into our systems to get the location of Moraband. You and your Padawan will go after him." Master Windu ordered Anakin and Ahsoka. Ahsoka couldn't believe that Dax would do this. She knew that he wanted justice but she didn't think that meant breaking Republic laws and becoming wanted by the Jedi.

"Why would he go to Moraband?" Anakin asked.

"He's searching for the Sith cult that destroyed his homeworld and is running into deadends. Moraband is the last site in his search." Obi-Wan answered.

"Dark secrets Moraband has. Careful you must be." Yoda warned.

* * *

Palpatine stood in his office contacting his apprentice on a secure channel. "What is you bidding my Master?" Tyranus asked his master.

"The Jedi reported of a boy from Earth searching for a Sith Cult that destroyed his homeworld. Find out if they are under our control and warn them." Sidious ordered.

"As you wish my Master." Tyranus replied before the transmission ended.

* * *

Earth Date - December 28, 2017

Moraband

359 days after the End Day

* * *

"You are being hunted Cantorn. Your actions on Earth are incomplete. A boy from that world is hunting you for the destruction." Tyranus reported to the Sith Cult leader.

"This boy shall be dispatched quickly, my lord." Cantorn replied before the transmission ended. He turned to his followers and said, "Followers! A boy from a threatening world is here to exact vengeance! Go out and kill the boy! For the SITH!"

"FOR THE SITH!" the followers yelled back.

* * *

Dax and Mikey have searched Moraband for hours now and found nothing. "No lifeforms in this area either. Why didn't we get a ship with planetary scanners?" Mikey asked.

"Because the only ship that the planetary scanners are too expensive to install on each New Earth freighter." Dax replied.

"Well we better hurry before the Republic gets here."

"Agreed." Dax replied as he heard blaster fire. Mikey fell down lifeless as Dax got to cover. He pulled out his M11 pistol to be ready for a fight. He listened as his ship exploded leaving him stranded.

"FOR THE SITH!" one of the attackers yelled and Dax knew that he was on the right path.

* * *

"Scans show several lifeforms in the Northern Region along with signs of a firefight." Rex reported to the Jedi as the Gunships exited the flagship.

"Then prepare for a fight. For now, Dax is in need of assistance." Anakin ordered and Ahsoka knew that the human was in trouble. Moraband is a dangerous world to begin with and now there may be a battle. Minutes later the Gunships opened fire as the doors opened. When the Gunships landed, Ahsoka saw dozens of bodies on the ground and Dax walking over to them.

"Thanks for the assist. Guess you're here to arrest me." Dax greeted the Jedi.

"Yes but I like an explanation to who was shooting at you." Anakin replied.

"It's the cult that I've been hunting. They're here and are plotting to destroy more worlds most likely. I might need help with taking them down."

"Rex what did the scanner tell us." Ahsoka asked.

"We arrived at the firefight lifeforms but there was a second location. Three hundred klicks Southeast." Rex reported. "Estimated hundred organic humans."

"A hundred men and women wanting death and destruction. I already lost dozens of friends to them and billions more died because of them. I won't let them get away." Dax said and Ahsoka saw determination in his eyes.

"Rex. We'll head to the second location. Dax once this is over we will arrest you." Anakin replied.

"Of course. I expect nothing less." Dax remarked as they board the Gunships.

* * *

The Gunships opened fire on the ancient Temple and Dax smiled thinking of the cult members being buried. When the ships landed everyone jumped out and the clones opened fire while the Jedi ignited their lightsabers. They all charged into the tunnels and Dax knew in his heart that they were going to win. After thirty minutes of walking in the dark tunnels, they reached an open chamber and Dax noted an old ship in the middle. When the Jedi and clones got closer to the ship, Dax noted a dark robe man standing near the Ramp. "Hello Jedi and Earth child. I understand that you are hunting me down for what happened on Earth." the man said.

"You created that hell on Earth and I want to know if you can fix it." Dax replied as the man turned.

"CANNONS!" a clone yelled as they took cover and the Jedi forced Dax into cover before the lower cannons opened fire giving the man time to escape.

"NO!" Dax yelled as he fired his pistol hitting the man's leg. THe ship began to blast it's way out of the temple and the Republic army began to retreat.

* * *

Earth Date - December 28, 2017

_The Pathfinder_, Moraband Orbit

359 days after the End Day

* * *

"They escaped and now I'll never get my chance to bring justice." Dax said as they walked onto the prison deck. Ahsoka felt bad for the teen. He saw so much death and destruction on Earth and tried to bring the guilty men to justice. She hopes that the Sith Cult members will face justice.

"I wish things ended differently Dax." Ahsoka remarked and the teen looked at her with sadness.

"I believe you. Master Skywalker. Make sure that these monsters are brought down." Dax said and Anakin nodded as the cell shield door activated.

"May the Force be with you Dax." Ahsoka said before the Jedi left him alone.

* * *

Earth Date - December 29, 2017

_The Sith Rise_, Venus Orbit

360 days after the End Day

* * *

"Fire the missile. I want the Earth to die this time." Cantorn ordered his crew. He is planning to end the Earth by artificially creating a Solar flare to strike the enemy world, destroying whatever remains of life before doing the same for New Earth. Hopefully this time he will get the job done.

"Please my liege. I know I failed you the first time by using the Dark Formula but please spare me." the 'Wiseman' pleaded as he was brought before Cantorn.

"The Republic is after us because of your mistreatment of the Earth. Now I must clean it us to ensure the Sith's plan." Cantorn replied with hate.

"Mercy please!" Wiseman pleaded.

"Sith don't give mercy." Cantorn replied before slicing a blade across the fool's neck. Cantorn raised the blade and yelled., "Long live the Sith!"

"Long live the Sith!" the crew yelled back.

* * *

Earth Date - January 10, 2018

_The Reserve_, New Earth Orbit

372 days after the End Day

* * *

When Obi-Wan's ship exited hyperspace, he expected to see a green and blue world but he only saw ships, debris, and a scorched world. "Cody send a transmission to the lead ship." Obi-Wan ordered and within moments the hologram of one of Dax's friends. "Angele if I'm not mistaken. What happened?

"A solar flare struck our world unsuspectedly. We only got a few dozen thousand civilians off-world before it destroyed most of the Terra Fleet and the world." Angele answered. "We're heading to a new world but we will not share our location with the Republic for our own protection. Goodbye Jedi." she continued before the ships jumped into Hyperspace.

* * *

Earth Date - January 10, 2018

Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, Coruscant, Republic

372 days after the End Day

* * *

"I'm sorry about your new world." Ahsoka said to Dax who seem defeated. He sacrificed so much so his people could live only to fall once more.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Dax replied.

"You don't think it's that Sith cult do you?"

"Most likely."

"We will bring them to Justice. I promise you that."

"One day perhaps but for now my world is dead and I will think of every strategy to take down the Sith." Dax said before the Padawan left leaving the boy alone.

* * *

Earth Date - November 18, 2020

Vandor, Empire

1,415 days after the End Day

* * *

Dax sat in Cantina's bar for hours now waiting for an old friend. He escaped from an Imperial prison days ago and now wanting to fight back, knowing that the Sith managed to win. The same Sith that destroyed his home, family, and life. He hates everything about the Empire. He remembers all of the death and evil he's seen. "Been awhile hasn't it." a familiar voice said from behind.

"It has." Dax replied as he turned to see Ahsoka.

"I hear you want to fight the Empire. Is that true?"

"The Sith rules the Empire so I want them to face justice."

"Then welcome to the rebellion." Ahsoka said.


End file.
